Fairy Ring
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Most fairies are raised with a distinct aversion towards humans for how they treated the world. Kagome, a fairy of Earth, forced to watch the Earth crumble more each day, was starting to believe that the stupid humans would kill their home; her home. Then he came.


**Fairy Ring**

**Summary: Most fairies are raised with a distinct aversion towards humans for how they treated the world. Kagome, a fairy of Earth, forced to watch the Earth crumble more each day, was starting to believe that the stupid humans would kill their home; her home. Then he came.**

**Anime/Manga: Shaman King/InuYasha**

**Pairing: None (...yet...)**

**Genre: Spiritual/Adventure**

**Rated: T – M (I will place it in M since all of my stories are in M anyways.)**

**NOTE: Chicchee Na – Means 'So Small', its Hao's most used phrase. Look up 'Hao Chicchee Na' on YouTube! **

**-x-x-x-**

**The Ring**

**-x-x-x-**

"Hao-Sama, where we going?"

"...you will see, Opacho."

_Perhaps confused, or possibly enlightened, no one can really think to understand the thoughts and dreams of the aged mind that was trapped within this child's body. He was what one might consider an enigma. So much passion for this dream he had, he would continue dreaming it until it came true, no matter how many live he had to go through. Having been born three times now, he was stronger than ever, and had gathered many followers over the years leading up to the moment his dream would be realized...how much longer must he wait...this enlightening...confusing...child._

"We are here, Opacho."

"Here where?" She asked cutely. The girl was of African American ethnicity, and had been adopted and raised by the boy three and a half years ago, now she was four, and the boy, Hao, was fourteen.

"This is an old shrine that had an unfortunate accident with fire. The family was killed, and it was closed down. Sad, really..." He said with a small smile on his lips. Walking forward, he passed the charred remains of the slid door and entered the shrine. "We will clean up here a bit and make a nice little home here for the time being. We have quite a few months until the Shaman Fight starts up, and this Shrine is far enough out of the way that it won't matter. This way, if I need to leave you, you will be safe, alright?" He turned to Opacho who had a sullen loon on her face.

"Hao-Sama leaving Opacho?"

Walking up to the small child, he lifted her up and smiled as he held her in an embrace, "No, I'm not leaving you. If I were to leave you, it would be for only a few hours, and then I would come back. I just don't want to leave you out in the open and alone. This place is safe."

"Okay!"

He put her down and patted her gently on top of her head, or, her afro, the tight, thick curls bound together in a circle bounced with his light pat. "Shall we start cleaning?"

"Opacho clean!"

He smiled as he got started cleaning the old, closed down, burnt down shrine.

**-x-x-x-**

_**~CLACK~**_

"_Huu?" _Blue eyes moved to the door across from where she'd been sleeping. The sounds coming from the other side of the door were not normal. At first it sounded as if a few kids had come in scourging the burnt down house like every so often, but when the sounds continued after an hour..._"...hm..."_ glistening wings fluttered as they carried a girl only a few inches tall to the door. She peeked through the keyhole and frowned at the dust that was heavy in the air; a spider crawled up out of the keyhole and looked curiously at her. _"Hehe,"_ She smiled, picking up the spider, she flew up to a corner of the wall and held it up to its web; patting it gently on the head. She left to the window that was broken in a few places and flew out of the building, a trail of petal blue shimmer followed her as she flew to the front door of the shrine and entered.

"Hao-Sama, bed upstairs still good."

"We're almost done with the living room and kitchen; we will fix up the rooms in a few seconds."

"Hao-Sama, stay with Opacho?"

"If that's what you want." He smiled.

"_Huu..."_ The fairy girl flew above the boys head, circling about, she watched him pick up a broom and start sweeping the living room. A clink followed from under the couch and he glanced down. She did too, curious, she watched him lean down and pick up what looked like a small ring, big enough for a pinky. _"Hm?"_

Hao picked up the ring and held it for a moment, staring at it in wonder, "Chicchee na," he smiled before sliding it into his pocket and continuing with the task at hand.

'_...chicchee...na?'_ She frowned, _"Hu...huu...hm..."_ Her words couldn't be heard by anyone, for that matter, they probably wouldn't be understood anyways even if someone could hear her. She watched the boys long brown hair sway with his movements, and before she could think about it, she grabbed onto it and held on as he turned around all of a sudden, his hair flying over his shoulder with her on the other end, laughing excitedly as she soared through the air with his hair.

"What..." He stared down at his hair which looked to be held tightly by one of those clear bands, but knew nothing was tying his hair. It suddenly fell loose and he lifted the silky strands in question before letting his hair fall freely between his fingers and continuing his clean-up binge.

"_Huu...Hehehe." _She fluttered to the lamp shade and sat down, watching humorously as the boy finished up with the sweeping. A little girl came hopping down the steps of the stairs with a smile, holding a picture frame in hand.

"Hao-Sama, look, Opacho found."

"...?" He turned, "What is that, Opacho?"

"Picture," She showed him and he lifted the frame, staring at it, his eyes widened. "Curious, she seems awfully familiar looking...ah, no, that's why." He smiled, "I past a picture of her earlier that had broken glass on it. She must have lived her before the fire. I haven't seen any ghosts around here though...perhaps they passed on..."

"...Opacho saw something..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Upstairs,"

"_Hu?"_ The fairy fell backwards from where she sat cutely on the lampshade, catching onto the dangling pulley switch and turning the light on accidently.

"Hao-Sama! Hao-Sama, look!"

Hao turned curiously and stared at the lit lamp. The light flickered a bit, before dying.

"_...hm?" _She stared up at the light with a frown, sighing, she fluttered up and sat down on the little African American girls fluffily curled dark brown hair. She played with her own long, mid-back length black locks, pulling them over her shoulder; she ran her fingers through it as she sat back and enjoyed the ride. Though, she could do without the little girls hopping, it was better than falling off a lampshade.

"Upstairs, huh." Hao walked up the steps that Opacho had bounded up; she stood at the top waiting for him to catch up. He did quickly enough, walking after her, he entered a room without a door, having been burnt down by the fire, and stared curiously around the room.

"Opacho saw in closet!"

"..." He walked to the closet; one door was barely hanging on, while the other was on the floor in pieces, next to glass and charred wood. "I see," He knelt down and smiled, looking into the corner of the closet, a child was crouched down in a huddled position, his head tucked into his knees, his arms wrapped tightly under them. "Hello there," he spoke softly. The slightly translucent child looked up and stared in wonder at him.

The fairy smiled, it was rare that the boy had anyone to talk to. She couldn't talk, and so, all she could do was humor him by letting him try to catch her, but that wasn't always enough. He was lonely, ever since the fire took away his family, his life, and his home. The fairy hovered above the boy with long brown hair who went by the name Hao, and smiled at the ghost child. He smiled back, which Hao had assumed was directed towards him.

"Can you speak?" Hao asked.

"_...of course..."_ The child said, staring up at Hao.

"Did you used to live here?"

"_Yes, with my mother, grandfather..." _He looked up at the fairy sitting on Hao's shoulder, _"...and my sister..."_

"Oh, I see...have they passed on? Why are you still here?"

"_...I wanted to see my sister, but when I finally did, it didn't matter...she had no recollection of me...or anyone else for that matter."_ The ghost child sighed, _"It took her five hundred years to find her way home, and when she did, she no longer recalled her family...she was no longer even...human..."_

Hao frowned, "What was she?"

"_...I don't know...a dream? A fairy...I believe...maybe a pixie...I don't rightly know what they are called or what the differences between the two creatures are...all I know is it was far from human."_

"What is your name?"

"_My name is Souta..."_

Hao nodded, "Well, if you don't mind me asking, Souta," he smiled, "If you have seen your sister, and that was the reason you stayed behind, to wait for her, why are you _still_ here?"

Souta looked sadly down at the floor, _"I don't have the heart to leave her behind...I don't want her to be alone."_ He glanced up at the fairy fluttering around Hao's head in circles. _"She seems to have taken a liking to you."_

Hao tilted his head in a curious manner, "I'm sorry...she?"

"_Yeah...sis...Kagome...I'm not surprised you can't see her, since she only lets a certain few people see her. You have to have either, a pure heart, or be chosen by her...or, well, that doesn't matter..."_

"What?"

"_...she had something with her, when I saw her...I don't remember what it was, it was so long ago...but, I believe it was meant for people to use in a way to care for her...like...a leash to a dog? No, bad example, she can leave at any moment...a collar, maybe...if you have, she's loyal to you...something like that. But if she ever feels betrayed...I suspect she'd leave."_

"Is that so...well then, if she is so attached to me, why not rest, and let me care for her?"

_Souta smiled, "Because...I don't trust you...and you can't see her."_

Hao sighed, standing straight, "How disappointing, I was trying to be nice, will I really have to kill you again, to get rid of the pests in this house,"

The fairy curiously looked back at the boy and moved over to him, kissing him on the nose, she watched him smile. _"Huu, hehehe~"_

Souta sighed, _"I don't trust you, but she does...I guess, I have no real say in this matter. If you do find what's needed to obtain her loyalty, be careful with her...she's playful, she likes to have fun...she means no harm."_ He looked to Kagome and stood, holding his hand out, she landed gracefully on it, her wings slowing to a peaceful beat. _"Goodbye, Kagome..."_ A light shimmered brightly around him and he began hovering, floating upward towards the roof and then the sky.

**-x-x-x-**

"...hmm...now that our pest problem has been dealt with...I'm going to go find us something to eat, you can come with, of course, Opacho."

"Opacho go!"

The two left with the fairy staring in awe at the fading light. She settled herself on the ghost childs' bed, which was fine except for the dust. She recalled the tale of the boys' death; he had been caught in the fire in his sisters' room, unable to leave the confines of her room. His mother and grandfather had been caught in the fire in the living room and heading up the stairs for him. Though...the cat was still alive...at least...it was. It died of old age; while it had been alive, it would always play with her, just like the boy would.

Lying back, she curled into a ball, her wings lay gently against her back and she sighed, _"Hu huu~"_ life would be much lonelier without the ghost around. She was already stuck watching the world fall apart, at least before she had someone to watch the unfolding of the worlds' tragic end with, now...?

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: This is another new fic, I love to write, but sometimes, I have too many ideas at once and I end up scattered with my writing. I can keep my stories in line, easily, but I'm always writing new things~ Anyways, let me know what you think, Nyan~!**


End file.
